The 4 Chords Of My Heart
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: College student Gamzee Makara is dating one of his old friends Karkat Vantas. Everything was smooth until they both went to college together the only time they spent together was either before going to sleep or on their way to class, and they are in the same dorms! Then came Him. And it all changed. 4 CHORDS no Flames Please!
1. A Normal Day

**_The 4 Chords Of My Heart:_**

* * *

**AN:Okay ****ANOTHER ****new story I just ****can't**** put the ideas on hold lovelies!**

**That's how I lose my imagination. Well this one is about the 4 chords homestuck thing,**

**i fell in love with the 4 chords Gamzee and Tavros they are just so FUCKING ADORABULL.**

**Heh heh, well I hope this story will turn out good but please ****NO flames**** (It makes me end up**

**not wanting to write the story anymore and end it as soon as possible) helpful advice because **

**I was just introduced to 4 chords and it may not be all great. I want this so that ****EVERYONE**

**likes it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It will start at a college. (IT STARTS OUT AS GAMKAT BUT LATER REALLY SOON IT WILL BE GAMTAV!)

* * *

**Chapter one: A Normal Day**

As the man ran his hand across the strings of his guitar, The beautiful melody rung. He sat under a tree on their college campus, A breeze filled the area as it was spring and as he strung the melody, He began to sing in a soft voice.

_They're gonna find you, Just believe._

_You're not a person; you're a disease._

He continued to sing and strum the strings and falling deep in the mood.

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_Broken homes from seperation._

_Don't you know it's violation?_

_It's so wrong, but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take my world from me._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing._

_But you ain't comin' in._

He took another breath and finished the words.

_You ain't comin' in..._

Another man passed by and looked at him.

"Gamzee! there you are, why did you wander off like that?" The short man walked over to Gamzee, As he stops playing the instrument, he looked up and gave a smirk.

"Hey Motherfucker, calm down I can handle myself" Gamzee picked his head up looking at the younger man looming over him "Plus I did tell you I was gonna go relax" The younger friend sighed and picked Gamzee up by the arm "Whooaa, Bro what's wrong?" Gamzee pulled his arm away from his grasp and put his guitar in the case that laid next to him and his laptop "You don't have to be like that to me, Karkat" the younger man named Karkat looked at him he had bags under his eyes from his studies, He never got rest, He would just watch shitty Romance movies and study it was rare that he would go out and have fun. He was pratically a hardass on everyone.

"Well hurry up we have our next class I don't want you to be late" Karkat turned and walked away with his laptop in hand, Gamzee sighed and grabbed his laptop and slung his guitar over his shoulder and walked with Karkat to class. As they entered the classroom a large amount of colleagues sat down and took out notebooks, computers and got to work, Karkat sat with Gamzee and they began to listen to the lesson.

* * *

Writing notes...

Asking questions...

And finally finished the day's lesson.

* * *

Karkat walked to the dorms as Gamzee left to sit and relax before he turned in for the day, He sat under his usual tree, doing the usual thing he does. Play his guitar and get lost in the music.

"Hmm...What to sing..." He began to ponder as a singer popped into his mind "Let's throw down a song from my motherfucking sis Evanescence" He began to strum the guitar and got the melody in place he waited a moment before he sang the words.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

_and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just to real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

He shuddered, This song brought back memories. But he kept singing, pushing the memories back, He breathed in and continued to the next verse...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And i held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me..._

He strung the last strings and looked up he had notice it was almost past cerfew, He should hurry and get to his dorm and quickly, Karkat would bitch to him and he won't hear the end of it, He put his guitar away and got up and walked to the dorms he got there just before they came to check if they were all at there dorms. He swung the door open then closed and rushed to his bed "Gamzee! what the fuck!?" Karkat yelled as Gamzee sat down and made believe he was on his laptop.

* * *

Soon one of the counselors opened the door to see if the two were in there dorms.

"Hey Chris" Gamzee said as he looked up from his laptop and Karkat stared at Gamzee in questioning

"Hello Gamzee, It's almost time to turn in just another 10 minutes. Don't stay up late you two have class" Chris then closed the door, Karkat looked at Gamzee.

"What the fuck was that Gamzee?" Karkat turned in his chair away from the movie he had been watching and looked at Gamzee sternfully.

"Oh uh that?" Gamzee closed his laptop and chuckled and put his guitar leaning against the desk by his bed, He looked back at Karkat who looked upset, angry and confused. Gamzee sighed and leaned on the headboard of the bed "I was almost caught being out past curfew, so I hauled my ass here and heard Chris coming so I kind of made a loud entrance sorry bro" Karkat sighed and turned away not saying a word to him. Gamzee smiled and got out of bed and went to Karkat and hugged him from put his headphones on and listened to the movie "Bro I'm sorry okay?" Gamzee sees the headphones in Karkat's ears and took the time to startle him.

Gamzee leaned in and kissed Karkat's neck, In result he shuddered and turned around quickly "What the hell Fuckass?" Karkat turned the chair around to face Gamzee who was smiling at him "I know we are dating and all but really... Don't scare me like that" Gamze laughed as he kissed Karkat's lips and he shown shades of red. Karkat kissed Gamzee back as he began to blush and wrap his arms around Gamzee's neck. Gamzee placed a hand on Karkat's thigh and leaned into the kiss. Karkat licked Gamzee's lips and as he opened his mouth he explored his mouth, His tougne trailed over his teeth and the sides of his mouth and Gamzee moaned. Gamzee slid his hands underneath Karkat's legs and picked him up taking him to one of the beds. Gamzee placed Karkat on the bed and entwinded one of his hands with Karkat's and used his other arm to hold himself up.

Suddenly Karkat pushed Gamzee away and sat up "What's wrong bro?" Gamzee looked at Karkat confused and Karkat rubbed his face "Was it me?" Karkat shook his head no and got out of bed.

"It's not you Gamzee just I dont' want to do that now" Karkat sat back down at his desk and turned off the movie and his laptop "Go to sleep okay?" Gamzee sighed and got up walking over to Karkat and held his hands, Karkat looked up at Gamzee.

"Y'know you don't always have to do this everytime I kiss you" Gamzee smiled at him and added "You don't have to be nervous around me" Gamzee leaned down to Karkat and kissed his cheek and went to bed. Karkat watched as Gamzee took off his magenta sweater and his black Short sleeve, his tattoo on his arm showed, He had a piercing on his lip and one on his eyebrow. He put his shirt in one of the closets along with his sweater and as Gamzee walked back to his bed, he noticed Karkat had been watching him "Uhh...were you...watching me the whole time?" Karkat blushed furiously and left to his bed and went to sleep. Gamzee laughed and walked over to Karkat's bed and kissed his cheek "Good night bro" He whispered into his ear and then went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: okay soooo?**

**How was it? **

**I hope it was good to you guys because I thought it was great (not because I wrote it) also the idea of using songs for Gamzee to sing was good as well. Thank god I pulled it off. (had a hard time choosing but I got these!) this the two songs Gamzee was singing were:**

**1): All These Lives by Daughtry**

**And:**

**2): My Immortal by Evanescence**

**The first chapter came out better than I thought so I'm happy! Thank you for reading (I will update S.T.A and Y.M.T.W.T.M. Later in the day)**

**Review! Review!**

**L.O.S.I.D**


	2. The Keys I Play, The Feelings I Sing

**Chapter Two: The Keys I Play, The Feelings I Sing**

**AN:**** Hello!  
Here's the second chapter, Sooo I'm guessing you guys have been waiting for the other stories to be updated? Welll... I didn't work on them -_-" I'm very sorry so many ideas poured into my mind that i just HAD to continue it wasn't even funny.**

**Eating PBJ while writing PBJ?  
wow I did this without knowing till i began writing the AN.. Enjoy the story while I enjoy my PBJ ( =w=).**

Gamzee woke up to the alarm set on his desk, He groaned as he got up and reached for it. He tapped the alarm and he sat down and rubbed his head and he looked around. Karkat wasn't in his bed, he was probably taking a shower. Gamzee got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he opened the door and light amounts of steam flew out.

"Morning Karkat" Gamzee called out to him as Karkat greeted him and he began to brush his teeth. Karkat reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened the shower curtain and left the bathroom. Gamzee then after took a shower and got out, grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom to change into them. Karkat was ready he grabbed his laptop and his bag and waited for Gamzee. He grabbed his guitar case and his bag with his laptop in it and slung it over his shoulder as he held his guitar strap in his hand.

"You ready yet Gamzee?" Karkat called out as Gamzee got up.

"Yeah bro, I'm coming" Gamzee left with Karkat to their class and on the way there, Gamzee saw a paraplegic and he entered the same room they were going to.

"Gamzee what are you doing you stopped walking" Karkat waver a hand in front of Gamzee's face and he snapped out of his small trance.

"What?" He said then shook his head "oh uh let's go sorry" they walked in and the paraplegic was in the front row. Gamzee walked to the back and so did Karkat, after they finished and class Gamzee did his usual routine of relaxing. He sat on a bench this time, he pulled out his guitar and leaned back on the bench, then began to play.

He decided to not sing and Just play. He felt the cold wood on the neck of the guitar. He had this guitar his whole life, he loved it so much. Hell even Karkat knew how important it was to him. It was given to him by his dad who meant a lot to him. Sadly he wasn't there to see him graduate high school, leave to college...

His suddenly stopped playing when he saw the paraplegic pass by, he put his guitar away and slung the strap over his chest, then walked over to him.

"Hey!" Gamzee called out and the paraplegic stopped and looked back Gamzee was finally in front of him and smiled "hey there"

"Oh, uhhh hi" he looked pretty nervous around Gamzee, which was cute as Fuck. Gamzee looked him over. He wore a green bandana around his neck, a brown and white shirt, the sleeves were mid length and he wore brown shorts. He then noticed he had no legs, what he had was from the knees up. Gamzee smile and then says.

"I'm Gamzee can I know who you are?" Then he added "if you don't motherfuckin mind that is" the man hesitated but then said his name.  
"I'm Tavros Nitram nice to meet you" he smiled...Gamzee loved it, loved it so fucking much, even if he Just saw it for the first time. Gamzee smiled back and kneeled down in front of him, Tavros's eyes followed Gamzee as he knelt in front of him "so is there something you need Gamzee?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out if you don't have anything to do now" Gamzee looked into his brown eyes, they were calm and he loved them. God, Why was he in love with this motherfucker's appearance? Tavros pondered at the invitation, he smiled.

"Uh Sure Why not?" He smiled again which made Gamzee smile as well, Gamzee moved his hair out of his eyes and got up Tavros looked at Gamzee's guitar "that was you playing?" Gamzee nodded and Tavros clapped "it was great really!" Gamzee blushed a bit and chuckled nervously "can I hear you play some more?"

"Oh Sure" Gamzee went and held the handles of the wheelchair, turned it around and pushed it to the bench. Tavros looked embarrassed.

"Wh-what I-I c-could have done it!" Tavros's face was red and and he stuttered a lot and Gamzee laughed a bit.

"Don't worry bro" Gamzee continued to push the wheelchair over to the bench and he sat down "no need to get embarrassed about it" Gamzee smiled "besides it's not bad to get help from others all the time"  
Tavros stared at Gamzee for a bit then smiled.

"Thanks" Gamzee pulled out his guitar and began playing, it was time for the next class. Tavros looked around "oh wow I lost track of time I need to go sorry Gamzee" Gamzee got up.

"What do you have now?"

"Uh health" wow it was right before the music room. Eh might as well walk with him. Gamzee slung the guitar strap over his chest and pushed the wheelchair.

"My class is near yours ill Take ya there bro"  
"Uh...thanks..." Tavros covered his face with his hands and blushed. Gamzee noticed the action and chuckled. They got to the class on time "thank you Gamzee"

"No problem bro" Gamzee waved and walked into his class, he entered and saw a girl with Long black hair, she wore a red skirt with fishnet leggings, and a long black sleeved shirt.

Her name was Aradia Megido, one of the best female singers in the class. He was lucky that she always chose him for every music project they had assigned. Gamzee walked over and slung an arm around her, she turned and saw Gamzee's warm smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey sis" Gamzee said as he flipped her hair over her shoulder, she blushed "so are you ready to sing for our project?" She nodded and laughed.

"I'm always ready Gamzee" he smiled approvingly and moved his arm as they sat together. The Professor entered, she set a bulky folder in the desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay, today our projects are due!" She clapped "yay!" She gave a slight sarcastic tone which made Gamzee and Aradia snicker.  
She looked around and decided who should sing first. She pointed to Gamzee and bent her finger "Mr. Makara get your partner and come start us off" Gamzee smiled, as he and Aradia got up they walked to the piano, they decided to use that for their project.

Gamzee sat down and Aradia stood standing, she began taking small voice exercises. She breathed in and nodded her head to Gamzee as he began to play. She took another breath and sang.

_" I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, That don't bother me"_

Gamzee held the light mood, the room has fell quiet. Gamzee took a breath and sang.

_" I can take a few tears now and then,_  
_And just let them out._

_I'm not afraid to cry,_  
_Every once in a while even_  
_Though goin' on,_  
_With you gone still upsets me"_

Aradia watched as he played the piano and sang with his eyes closed, she took a breath and sang again.

_"There are days,_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay,_  
_But that's not what gets me"_

The melody has gotten a bit louder and Gamzee took over once more.

_"What hurts the most,_  
_Was being so close And having so much to say"_  
_And watching you walk away"_

he finally opened his eyes, for some reason, his felt tears run down his face. He wasn't upset, it was Just that singing has always gotten him emotional. He continued to play and sang.

_" Never knowing,_  
_What could have been,_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do."_

_"It's hard to deal with the pain,_  
_Of losing you everywhere I go,_  
_But I'm doin' it"_

They sang the last part together.

_" It's hard to force that smile when  
I See our old friends and I'm alone Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed,_  
_Livin' with this regret,_  
_But I know if I could do it over"_

And Gamzee moved his hands from the piano as they finished, the class clapped, as so did the Professor. Which was surprising.  
Aradia looked at Gamzee and smiled brightly. He couldn't help but smile back.

The class had finished, but Gamzee and Aradia were held behind. Gamzee stood with Aradia in front if the Professor's desk. She looked at them and smiled.

"Amazing performance as usual and " Gamzee smiled as so did Aradia, the professor handed them a slip of paper, which had they're grade it was a solid A. They thanked her and left, once they got outside, Gamzee laughed as Aradia let out her happiness. Aradia jumped at Gamzee as he hugged her and laughed even more. He let go.

"Aradia, I have to go ask the Professor something, I'll meet you for lunch."

"Okay Gamzee, see ya later" Aradia waved and left. Gamzee walked back into the building and entered the music room again. Thank god that the Professor was still there, she looked up and saw Gamzee, she gave a rather welcoming smile.

"Hello is there something you need?" Gamzee nodded his head.

"Can I use this room as a way for my practices?" She smiled and nodded. That was quicker than he thought, he smiled "thanks professor, have a good lunch!" He called out as he left the room.

Gamzee met up with Aradia who was quite close to Tavros, they were friends for a Long time till they left to high school. Tavros smiled as he saw Gamzee walk over.

"Congrats on the 'A' Gamzee"

"Thanks bro it was all thanks to Aradia for her motherfuckin miraculous voice" Aradia blushed and Tavros laughed.

"You sang amazing Gamzee, what are you talking about, I have a Hard time singing and paying attention to you play!" Gamzee laughed. They finished the day and it was about 30 minutes before curfew Gamzee laid down in his bed, he heard the door open and slam. He looked over his shoulder, he saw Karkat stomp over to his bed and laid down.

Gamzee sat up and walked over to him. He knelt down in front of the bed and looked into Karkat's red contacts, then Karkat looked into his natural lavender eyes.

"Is there something wrong bro?" Gamzee looked at Karkat as he put an arm over him, Karkat turned over, facing away from Gamzee "whoa Karkat, you okay?" Gamzee sat on the bed and placed and hand over his leg "talk to me" Karkat stood silent as Gamzee then heard him mumble something "what was that? I couldn't hear you for a second there buddy" Karkat raised his voice to his regular tone.

"Leave me the Fuck alone" Gamzee was taken back "we're done..." Gamzee's eyes widen as he heard this, he got up and took his sweater slamming the door on his way out. Karkat closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

**AN:**** Wwehh lol**  
**So a cliffhanger... I hope you liked it ;)**  
**The song used for Gamzee and Aradia's music project.**

**'What hurts the most' (slow version) by Cascada**

**Chapter three is gonna be filled with so much Shit.**

**Alot of singing?  
IDC!  
it's cute!**


	3. The First Broken Chord

**Chapter 3: The First Broken Chord**

**AN:**** HELLO another chapter Yay!  
i can't stop RPING yay!  
I LOVE how this story is coming out YAY!**

**Enjoy Yay!**

* * *

You run out of the dorm, your head is spinning, you don't know what the Fuck Just happened. All you know is that it's over. Fuck, that Just makes it even worst!

You ran passed Chris who was doing his rounds, your breathing is uneven, your chest feels tight. God, let this Just some kind of fucking nightmare. But... It wasn't.  
Karkat was truly gone, he doesn't love you anymore.

"No...no no no no no, Fuck don't let this be real, please oh My fucking god" you fall to your knees by the tree you sang under, you plant your hands on the ground as the lightposts illuminated the campus. You hear a familiar voice.

"Gamzee?" You turn you head to the noise, it was Tavros and he watched you, he saw you fall to your knees and cry. That, was horrible for him to see, considering he Just met him "Gamzee are you okay?" Tavros for a over to you, you Just crying, cursing, praying. It was really Freaking Tavros out.

"No...I'm not okay..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The most important person Just... Left me" Tavros looked at him, then finally understood what he meant by 'left me' "please let it be a fucking dream"

You feel arms reach around your torso, you look up to see Tavros, hugging you and leaning his head on you shoulder. He had gotten out of his wheelchair, Just so he could hug you?

"I know he meant a lot to you, heck, he may mean the world to you" he looked up at you "but all I know is, is that you can't let it come crashing down, not when you have a fighting chance" Wow, what? What he spewed out to you was...Just, so comforting. You wrap your arms around him, then began to cry into his shoulder.

You feel a kiss on your cheek, you began to tense up a bit hugging tighter, Tavros chuckles "sorry it looked like you needed one" you roll your head to the right and looked up at Tavros he was blushing and so were you.

You picked your head up from his shoulder and kissed him. Oh My god, what are you doing!? This will **END** your newfound friendship! You continue to kiss him. And to your surprised he kissed back, he bites your lip a little and places his hands on your back. Your mind is blank.

You immediately pull up away, your eyes wide and shocked. Tavros looks at you with a questioning look. You blush as much as your tanned skin let's you show. Tavros began to blush again. And pulled his hands away from your back.

"Oh My god... What did I Just do?" Tavros covered his face with his hands and shook his head again and again "I'm so sorry Gamzee I-I didn't mean I-it" you move your hand to his hands, then you pull them away from his face, he was still looking down, you pick up his head by lifting his chin. He looks at you, he had tears going down his face.

"Tavros, It's okay" you say as you look at him, his dimly lit face,those big brown eyes that were filled with disbelief. You smile at him and then you lean in closer, placing another kiss on his lips.

* * *

You woke up in your dorm, you still wore your purple sweater, you sat up and pulled it off. You look around and see Karkat still asleep. What to do...

* * *

Gamzee got out of bed, then went to Take a shower, even though he had no classes today. He decided to go hang with Tavros, Tavros... His mind began to go blank, he remembered what happened last Night.

The fold water slid off your muscles and soaked your hair. Fuck he forgot to Take out his piercings. He stopped the water, he pulls the lip ring out and slides the eyebrow piercing out along with his earrings as well, he placed them on the counter. And turned the water back on. He began to relax again.

He closed his eyes for a second, till he was startled by a huge crash, from the bedroom. He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and looked out, Karkat was awake. His laptop broken, and he is breathing heavily you lean on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, that's it, Just wake up all the other colleagues" Karkat stares at him "oh, I'm sorry did I say that out loud? Hmm, oh well" Gamzee walked back in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He began to hear that it has gotten silent.

Gamzee finished taking a shower, he got out and the room was empty. Oh look, their first motherfucking argument, though Karkat didn't seem to say anything. The room was filled with hate and discomfort. He grabbed his clothe and changed into them.

He walked back into the bathroom, and grabbed his piercings, but first. He went back and got rubbing alcohol. He began to clean his piercings and earrings before he put them back in. After they dried, he slid them in and heard a knock at the door.

Gamzee began to sigh as he held the lip ring in place and walked over and opened the door. He was happy for once in the morning, it was Tavros. He held the door opened and in "Hold on" Gamzee left to the bathroom again and fixed the lip ring, he slid the eyebrow piercing with some difficulties, but he got it in. He put in his earrings and then came out.

Tavros smiled at Gamzee and Gamzee hugged him, then he sat on his bed, then looked at the broken laptop on the floor. He sighed as Tavros looked as well "did you do that?" Gamzee shook his head.

"Karkat broke it while I was in the shower" Gamzee heard the door open and slam, Karkat walked in to see Tavros with Gamzee.

"Oh look, you were quick to jump on the next fucking train ride to your fucking bed" Gamzee burst into laughter and to Karkat, oh god did it piss him off.

Gamzee laughed and laughed, till he caught his breath and sighed "hah hah hah Karkat finally made a motherfuckin joke how fucking adorable" his tone got more serious after every word he said, Tavros began to get uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you found it funny asshole"

"Asshole?" Gamzee got up "really?" He put and hand to his chin and crossed his arm over his waist "funny, because I don't recall ME being the asshole, telling they're boyfriend to leave him the 'fuck alone' Or 'I'm done we're over'"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who always takes makeouts to the bed!" Karkat began to yell and Tavros really got uncomfortable. Karkat then left the room with a huge slam.

Gamzee sat down and looked Tavros, he looked nervous. He sighed and placed a hand on Tavros's lap, startling him.

"What he says is true" Tavros then got really nervous "but I do that only when I know that they are ready" Tavros relaxed a bit and chuckled nervously.

"It's okay Gamzee" Gamzee looked down then back up "so what do want to do?" They both pondered "oh! Can we go to the music room?" Tavros began to blush "because I... Want to hear you sing..." He then began to blush even more, Gamzee couldn't help but smile, he then got up and walked behind the wheelchair and pushed Tavros out and they left to the music room.

* * *

Once they got there the door was unlocked. Gamzee walked in and saw the professor at her desk. She looked up and smiled at them, he moved Tavros next to the piano and he sat down. Tavros watched as Gamzee pondered what song to sing.

The professor left saying that she had a meeting and to behave, once she left he began to play.

_"So damn sure, you wanna look kind 24/7 on my mind, _  
_All I ever wanted is to be with you, _  
_Make me feel, is so brand new"_

he took quick breath and began to sing another verse.

_"I thought I can't love no more, Once to many times before,_  
_Now everytime I look up to the sky,_  
_I've got you on my mind"  
_  
Tavros smiled as he saw how Gamzee looked singing, he watched him close his eyes as he sang and played the song, Tavros felt himself relaxing.

There was a short pause that has been instrumental, Gamzee then took another breath and sang again.

_"The colors of the rainbow shine so bright,_  
_Everytime I look into your eyes Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul_  
_Over and over, just like you do"_

He finished playing and Tavros smiled and clapped, Gamzee blushed.

"That was great Gamzee!" Tavros saw Gamzee get up and pick him up out of his wheelchair "uh Gamzee w-what are you doing?" Gamzee sat him down on the bench in front of the piano, Tavros looked as he sat behind him, he then held his hands and placed them on the keys. His hands over Tavros's.

"Let's play together" Gamzee smiled and he began to press Tavros's fingers which pressed the keys, they began to play 'colors of the rainbow', the song he had recently sang. Tavros felt the heat of Gamzee on his back and he began to blush as they played together.

"Calm down, I won't do anything" Gamzee whispered into his ear, which had sent shivers down his spine. Gamzee kept playing and Tavros leaned back a bit and leaned on Gamzee's chest as they finished Tavros smiled and laughed as Gamzee sat him back in the wheelchair "let's go get somethin' to Eat"

They left to the cafe that was on campus grounds and began to eat, Tavros looked up for a second the cafe was empty andthen he saw Karkat...with his friend Terezi Pyrope. He quickly looked down, Gamzee noticed this and turned around. He saw the same thing, he turned back around and Just smiled at Tavros, who was frowning.

"I'm Just happy I met you tav" Tavros blushed and smiled, which led him to cover his face with his hands. Gamzee laughed at the sight in front of him, it was adorable. He had to... Gamzee leaned over the table, moved his hands and kissed him. Tavros blushed and kissed back the kiss lasted a few seconds, but it was a good amount of seconds.

Gamzee looked shocked at what he did, he cleared his throat and blushed "uh Shit sorry Tavros..." He looked down but Tavros smiled at him.

"It's alright really" Tavros chuckled and smiled. Gamzee loved everything about this guy. His eyes, smile face hell even that he's a paraplegic. He just... Loved him.

They finished eating and then left the cafe. Going and spending the time talking and what not till it was almost curfew. Gamzee and Tavros finally noticed it had gotten late, they both laughed "wow I didn't think I would spend the whole day with you" Tavros smiled and Gamzee laughed. He took Tavros back to his dorm and left to his. He walked passed Karkat and went to sleep.

* * *

**AN:**** well can I throw some feels at yooou heh heh well I like how this is turning out next chapter. Hectic.**

**song used:**

_**Colors of the rainbow **_**by ****Tune up!**


	4. That's It, Your Right, We're Over

Gamzee woke up in a cranky mood, he took out his piercings then got up, he went and took a shower Karkat was still sleeping, good, he didn't want to deal with him. He let the cold water hit his body. For some reason, he liked taking cold showers. Sure he could get sick like that, but he didn't care at the time.

After, he got out and changed into fresh clothes. He wore a purple shirt and some jeans, he grabbed a sweater from his closet and slid it on. Two purple stripes going down the sleeves, he zipped it up to his chest making a '\/' and he grabbed his laptop and left his guitar.

He entered his class and saw Tavros, he smiled and sat with him. The class had ended and Gamzee was on his way to his dorm with Tavros. Gamzee stopped as soon as he heard another crash, he placed his laptop on Tavros's lap, then ran to the room and swung it open.

He saw Karkat with the neck... Of his father's guitar in his hand, Gamzee stood there, he heard Chris coming along with two security guards, they must have heard the crash as well. Gamzee stared at his guitar destroyed. The wood shattered, the neck in Karkat's hand, Karkat smirking as he saw Gamzee.

**"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" **Gamzee went to beat Karkat, but was suddenly held back by the two guards "**YOU KNEW! YOU FUCKING KNEW IT WAS ALL I HAD OF HIM!" **Gamzee kicked and screamed Karkat still had a smile on his face, what the Fuck was with him?

"Oh...I'm sorry it must have slipped My mind" Karkat dropped the neck of the guitar on the floor. Gamzee watched it fall and he began to yell again.

**"I WILL FUCKING KIIILLL YOOOUU!" **he felt the guards Take him out of the room, being dragged everyone seeing, Tavros watching him yell, curse and threaten Karkat **"I SWEAR I WILL WRING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NECK KARKAT!" **Gamzee lowered his head, he took another breath "YOU KNOW I KEEP MY WORD I WILL DO IT!" As Gamzee was finally dragged out the last thing yelled was 'I hope you burn in hell Just like your father'.-You watch as Gamzee was dragged out of the dorm, you were frightened, you never seen him like this. You held his laptop on your lap and you tightly grip it, then you hear Karkat yelling at Chris and you look up.

Chris held Karkat by the arm and yanked him passed you, leaving the dorms. You decide to wait in your dorm, because Gamzee and you were originally gonna hang out there, you open the door to your dorm and closed it behind you, as you wheel yourself to your desk, you place Gamzee's laptop on your desk, you crawl into bed and fell asleep.

"You two were so close, what happened!" The principal yelled at them slamming his hands on the table, making Karkat jump, Gamzee Just looked away at the wall. He sighed "Gamzee tell me exactly what you did when you heard the crash"

"I gave Tavros My laptop and I ran into the dorm, I saw My guitar broken, it was the only thing had left from My father, he knew this, which angered me even more, I let out My anger, well a partial amount of it" Gamzee crossed his arms and looked at him.

Karkat stood shut. Gamzee scoffed he knew Why he didn't want to say shit, so he took the liberty of say it for him "we were dating, one Night he ends it for no reason, and the arguments started there this was the second day but I hope its the last" he got up "I want a dorm transfer I don't want to see his sickening face anymore" the principal agreed to the idea of a dorm transfer, Karkat stood in the same dorm as they transferred him to a room with someone he got along with really well.

'Tavros Nitram' Gamzee was shocked really, he didn't think they would choose him, but he liked it. Deep down Gamzee still loved him... But he was fighting it, he can't go back to him after what he did.

Tavros was in a light sleep, wrapped in his blanket with a Taurus symbol on it, his mom got it for him when he was little. He loved his mom to death. He then heard a knock on the door and Tavros sat up.

"It's open!" He called out and the door opened slowly, Tavros saw Gamzee smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back, Gamzee closed the door and walked to Tavros and hugged him "thank god yo-"

"I'm so sorry Tav" Gamzee cut him off "I'm sorry you saw that" Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's torso, then put his face in his shoulder. Gamzee sat on the bed and still hugged him.

"It's okay Gamzee" Tavros said as he picked his head up and stared into Gamzee's eyes, then he sees Gamzee lean in close and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm, Tavros kissed back and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, Gamzee began to lean into the kiss and Tavros falls backwards, now he was laying on his back with Gamzee over him.

He then gotten really nervous, his mind went blank as he licked his lips wanting entry to his mouth, Tavros slowly opened his mouth and felt Gamzee's tongue slide inside his mouth, he felt it slide over his teeth and they side of his mouth. He really didn't know what to do, he felt Gamzee entwin their hands together as he used one to Hold himself up.

Gamzee moved from his lips, he began to kiss his neck and then began playing with the hem of his shirt. Tavros began to moan and it sent shivers throughout his whole body. He covered his mouth with his free hand, but it didn't work once he felt Gamzee kiss behind his ear, he began to moan more and they escaped through his hand.

Suddenly Gamzee stopped and realized what he was doing he quickly sat up "oh My god... I'm sorry Tavros!" He covered his mouth and looked at Tavros, who then sat up blushing furiously.

"I-It's okay Gamzee... Don't worry about it" he looked up at Gamzee who sighed and then looked back at Tavros.

"Oh... And I'm being transferred to this dorm" Gamzee took a glance at Tavros who hugged him and smiled.

"Great!" Tavros made Gamzee blush so much, he hugged Tavros back and then got up.

"I'm gonna go get My stuff which isn't really much, ill be back"Gamzee left the room and Tavros totally forgot there was another bed in the room he look behind him, he saw another desk and bed. Soon he heard the door open Gamzee had his duffel bag with his clothes and other things and his guitar case over his shoulder. He was right it was really much he had.

Gamzee set the things beside the desk and began putting them away, the clothes stored in the other closet hi laptop on his desk his guitar case under his bed. After he finished everythingHe sat on the bed facing Tavros's he sighed and began to cry. Tavros immediately got up and reached out to him and further and he would've fell, Gamzee caught him and picked him up. He cried and Tavros wrapped his arm around Gamzee's neck and nuzzled his face in the crook of it.

"It was the only thing I had left of him..." He began to whisper it and then his voice gotten louder and louder, like he was gonna hurt someone. Tavros moved his face and cupped Gamzee's face and he looked into his eyes.

"Stop it" Tavros said in a stern voice which was pretty surprising "stop it, I don't want to see you like this okay?" Tavros stared into his eyes and Gamzee nods. Tavros hugged him again and Gamzee hugged him back.

Gamzee laid down with Tavros next to him and he fell asleep.

You still love him. But you chose someone else."You're Right, we're done."

**AN: shiieet right?I had to Add a bit of sober type Gamzee! He's Just not himself without it!Review poll that I gave recently checked shows that you all wanted me to write another homestuck fanfic so here is your fan fic!**


	5. Someone Like You

**Chapter 5: Someone Like You**

**AN: hEH hEH (oops tavros quirk)  
My Mom Comes home from the store... with a BUCKET:**

**"Daniella, Can you fill this bucket up with water please?"  
"o.o No"  
"Why not?"  
"No"  
"Daniella, Just do it"  
"Noooo" And I ran upstairs XD**

* * *

Gamzee woke up and found himself hugging Tavros. He was leaning on his chest, felt his chest rise and fall and his breath grazing Gamzee's arm. He looked up at the clock and it was early in the morning.

Gamzee felt Tavros shift his body a bit, he was now reaching his arms out, then wrapped them around Gamzee, he nuzzled his face into Gamzee's chest, Gamzee hugged him.

Tavros soon woke up and looked up at Gamzee, who had been looking down at Tavros, Tavros blushed furiously and dug his face into Gamzee's neck.

Soon, they got ready for class and left the dorms, Gamzee pushed Tavros and dropped him off at his class and left to Trig. He sat down and typed all the notes, he wasn't in a good mood he sat in the back on the rows of seats. He finished his work, and sat there till it was time to leave.

Tavros met Gamzee outside of the class, he surprised Gamzee who looked at him and his mood brightened up. They went to the cafe to enjoy lunch, they sat down as they heard a group of people talking and laughing. Gamzee looked over Tavros's shoulder and couldn't help but see Karkat. Kissing a girl you knew by the name of Terezi Pyrope.

It didn't bother him as much buy he then overheard them.

"So how do you feel about Y'kno this" He then heard Karkat's voice and what he said burned him."It's better than My last relationship with that dumb Fuck"Tavros stopped eating and saw Gamzee get up and leave. Tavros sighed as he finished, he climbed into his wheelchair and left the cafe. He knew where Gamzee went, he wheeled himself over to the music room.

Gamzee walked in, the professor wasn't there, he walked over to the grand piano and sat down. He sighed as he then placed his hands on the keys. He thought of a song and began to play.

He took a short moment as the song lead into the lyrics.

_I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.'  
__He lowered his head and began to breathe and took another breath.  
__'Old friend, why are you so shy?  
__Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

He remembered how Karkat first asked him out, he was nervous and blushed furiously.

'I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over.'

Tavros enter the building and heard a muffled voice and a piano, he wheeled towards the music room and entered the room. He saw Gamzee playing.

_'Nevermind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me,  
I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Yeah'_

He felt tears run down his face, he loved Karkat. Why did he do this to him? Just keep singing Gamzee...

_'You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised In a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days'_

His fingers flew over the keys and he closed his eyes, then he felt someone sit next to him. He didn't open them, as he already knew who it was...

_'I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away,  
I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over.'_

He looked down at the smooth, polished keys and the wooden piano. He then closed his eyes again.

_'Nevermind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me,  
I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Yeah'_

-I guess you were right Karkat...-

_Nothing compares, No worries or cares Regrets and mistakes,  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

-Maybe I wasn't perfect for you...-

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me,  
I beg I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

-but it didn't mean I never loved you...-

Gamzee felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Fuck, I forgot My notebook in the music room Hold on" Karkat ran in the direction of the music room, when he entered the building, he heard faint singing and music. He walked to the source of the music, as it got louder, so did the voice. He stopped as he recognized it. It was Gamzee.

It sounded as if the song was close to an ending. Karkat stood still, then listened...

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Yeah._

-but hey, guess what...?-

Gamzee played a bit more before ending the song.

- I always know... That...-

Gamzee wrapped and arm around Tavros and kissed him. Karkat peered through a small opening and witnessed it.

Karkat turned around and ran out the building.

-I'll find someone like you...-

**AN: was it a good ending? I thought it was. The song really fit this chapter well. Thanks to the people who follow and favorite and read it. It motivated me even more.**

**Sing used: 'Someone Like You' By Adele**


	6. Thanks For The Memories

**Chapter 6: Thanks For The Memories**

**AN:**** Yeah, Soo…**

**While I was updating this chapter I saw this DAMN BUG walking by me and I took my father's slipper and smacked the crap out of it thinking it's dead and then when I move the slipper IT'S STILL WALKING 100% FINE. **

**Exact words I said: (While hitting the crap out of the bug)"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Why. Won't. You. DIE!?"**

**And then the bug was crushed to smitherines :).**

* * *

Gamzee kissed Tavros then pulled away.

"Why were you here bro?" Gamzee looked at Tavros, tilting his head a bit, but showed a rather, handsome smile. Tavros blushed then chuckled.

"I was worried about you of course" Tavros smiled back, Gamzee couldn't help but lean in again, and Take the virginity of his lips **(AN:...PFFT XD ^WTF!?)**

Gamzee kissed Tavros again, then bit his lower lip lightly, Tavros gasps in the kiss, but quickly melted into it.

Tavros then pulled away and sat back in his wheelchair, he looked at Gamzee, smiled then began to blush. Gamzee chuckled and got up. Pushing the wheelchair out of the building.

"Gamzee... I-I need to tell you... Something" Tavros began to get very uneasy, Gamzee worried. He didn't have any other classes he finished his day of work but Tavros had one more class of the day.

"Well, whatever it is, tell me when your done with your classes for today, okay?" Gamzee ruffled Tavros's hair "so you can be more relaxed, telling me what it is" Tavros smiled and nodded in agreement. Gamzee took him to his next class, then went back to the dorms.

As he entered, he walked over to his bed, pulling out the guitar case from underneath, setting it on his bed. He snapped the locks open, he looked at the broken guitar. Gamzee sighed and pulled it out, he held the neck in hand and turned the neck around, it showed the Capricorn zodiac. Him and his father were Capricorns, so that's what his father engraved on it. That was what made it special.

"I'm sorry dad..." He ran his thumb over the engraved wood, then sighed heavily. He placed the guitar back in the case, then shoved it underneath the bed. Gamzee paid down and soon fell asleep. In his sleep he heard a door open, then he opened his eyes and saw that Tavros came back, he came in and closed the door.

Gamzee sat up, rubbing his dark brown hair, stretched and yawned. Tavros then went to Gamzee's bed, climbed out of the wheelchair, and hugged Gamzee's midsection. Gamzee then lowered his arms and looked down to Tavros. Gamzee hugs him back and put his chin on his head.

"So you had somethin' to say bro?" Gamzee rubbed Tavros's back. He felt Tavros tense, how? Because he was hugging him pretty tightly. Gamzee rubbed his back some more "bro you okay?" Tavros pulls away and then silences Gamzee by kissing him, he wrapped his arm around his neck. Gamzee was caught off guard and he fell back hitting the headboard, holding onto Tavros.

Tavros pulled Gamzee closer, deepening the kiss and Gamzee gasps into the kiss, and he tighten his grip on Tavros's waist and licked his lips, Tavros opened his mouth and Gamzee explored his mouth. Gamzee tilted his head a bit rubbed Tavros's back and then Tavros pulled away, then began to kiss his neck.

Gamzee moaned and shuddered at the touch his warm lips on his neck. Gamzee played with the hem of Tavros's shirt, as Tavros played with Gamzee's hair. Gamzee then pulled away.

"No really Tav" he held him by his waist and looked into his eyes "what did you need to tell me?" Tavros nuzzled his head into his neck.

"That..." A short pause was taken "I love you..." Gamzee felt a smile appear on his face and he moved Tavros over and leaned over him.

"I like you to bro" and he leaned in and kissed him again. Gamzee placed a hand on his cheek and tilts his head slightly and rubbed his thumb against Tavros' soft cheek. Tavros held Gamzee by his neck and licked his lips, Gamzee licked Tavros's lips as well before letting him explore his mouth. Then after, Tavros bit his lip.

Gamzee moved to Tavros's neck and peppered kisses on his skin, he trailed to his collarbone, his green bandana and his shirt got in the way, so he pulled them off. Tavros gasps lightly when Gamzee did this and felt him kiss his collarbone.

Tavros arched his back and moaned, he leaned on his elbows, he felt Gamzee trail kisses back up to his neck. He shudders and blushes uncontrollably, he then fell back and cupped Gamzee's face and kissed him, he nibbled on his lip and licked them.

Gamzee pulled away and hugged Tavros as Tavros hugged him back. Tavros felt Gamzee's chest rise and fall. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't, he looked up to Gamzee "Gamzee?" Gamzee looked down at Tavros "I can't go to sleep..." Gamzee smiled and then hugged him tighter.

Tavros hugged him back and he heard him sing to him.

_-Soft kiss and wineWhat a pretty friend of mine We're finally intertwined.  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive Tonight, Secret valentine-_

Gamzee sang in a light voice and rubbed Tavros's back, Tavros began to relax and nuzzled his face in Gamzee's neck, feeling his throat vibrate as he sang.

_-We'll write a songThat turns out the lights,When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside,  
Don't waste your time Speed up your breathing, Just close your eyes We'll hope it's for nothing at all-_

Tavros's eye lids began to droop as he listened to Gamzee.

_-Lay down, be still,  
Don't worry talk they will I'll be loving you until Morning's first light Breaks tomorrow,  
I'll take care of you tonight-_

Gamzee finished and looked down to Tavros who had fallen asleep, Gamzee kissed his head and slipped out from Tavros's grasp and left to Take a shower.

After he came out of the bathroom, Tavros was still sleeping, Gamzee slipped back into Tavros's arms, without waking him. He held him close and soon fell asleep.

Gamzee woke up and Tavros was gone, he sat up and rubbed his head. He began to look around. He heard the shower running, he got out of bed and reached for his laptop, setting it on his bed so he didn't forget it.

Tavros came out if the bathroom and saw Gamzee grabbing clothes from his closet, Tavros for a to his bed and sat down. He stood there quiet as he watched Gamzee, once he saw Gamzee turn around, him Just being there quietly scared the Shit out of him.

"Holy Shit" Gamzee jumped a bit and dropped his sweater. He then took a breath and chuckled and Tavros laughed, he reached down for his sweater, he walk to Tavros, then gave him a light kiss before taking a shower. Once he finished getting ready the left to they're classes. Tavros left to Health as Gamzee went to Trig. Gamzee entered and sat down, and he glanced around the room quickly. He spotted Karkat with Terezi, he had forgot that she had the same class with them. He opened his laptop and opened a blank document, then began to type up notes and examples as the professor talked.

Once the class ended, he saved the document and closed his laptop. He felt an arm fall over his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw a girl with glasses and Long blue hair, she had dyed it recently, he could tell. She smiled at him as he smirked back.

"Heeyy Gamzee" she looked at him "how are ya?" Gamzee chuckled.

"I'm fine Vriska... What's up we barely talk" Vriska smiled and Just shrugs.

"What I can't ask how you are?" She smiled again and stood up "well I Just felt that you needed someone to chat with but oh well" she turned her back to him, the other students already left the room at the time, as he got up, holding his laptop in his hand and one hand shoved into his sweater pocket. She felt a light kiss on her cheek, she began to blush.

'"Thanks then Vriska" and Gamzee walked away**. (AN: Ewwww I hate Vriska Why the Fuck did I Just write that?)** Gamzee left the building and walked passed a boy and a girl. He then felt someone grab his sleeve. He stopped and turned and saw Terezi smiling at him.

"I thought I smelled you Gamzee!" He smiled and hugged her as he saw Karkat look at him "it's been so Long since we talked!"

"It has been motherfucker" Terezi began to laugh.

"Oh, I love how you still have your old language still" she then kissed his cheek "well ill see you around bye!" Gamzee smiled and waved goodbye as he then walked away. Karkat held Terezi's hand as he looked back, watching Gamzee walk away.

The rest of the day went by fast and Tavros came back to the dorm, only to see Gamzee waiting for him. Tavros smiled as he hugged Gamzee when he went up to him, and he gave a rather welcoming kiss. Tavros took a showed and laid down with Gamzee again and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**** I hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
I'm not getting many reviews so I'm just guessing things.  
The next chapters will be on tomorrow.  
Bye.**


End file.
